Os bonus (for Qwan'Hei): Compléments
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Petit Os bonus remporté par Qwan'Hei : Deuteros et Asmita ne se connaissent pas, ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés. Jusqu'à ce que la détresse de l'un attire le regard de l'autre. Petite histoire depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à ce que leur histoire devienne plus qu'une simple amitié... (Yaoi très léger et soft ;)) (rating: K pour être sûre) Attention: guimauve à volonté!


Coucou les petits gens! :D Et voilà l'Os bonus remporté par Qwan'Hei! Encore bravo: j'espère que ça te plaira ^^ J'y ai mis tout mon coeur!

Ainsi qu'à vous, lecteur égaré ;)

* * *

Compléments

Grèce, 18è Siècle, arène d'entrainement du Sanctuaire.

-Bravo Aspros ! C'était un coup parfait ! Prenez-en de la graine vous autres !

Les apprentis détournèrent leurs yeux ébahis du rocher que le plus doué d'entre eux venait de briser.

Aspros esquissa un sourire modeste et se tourna vers un autre rocher prévu à cet effet. Les poings levés, il enflamma son cosmos et frappa à nouveau.

Infatigable. Déterminé à être le meilleur.

Assis dans un arbre au sommet de la colline qui surplombait l'arène, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleus azurs en bataille cligna des yeux, ébahi :

-C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.

Le jeune garçon leva sa main à hauteur de son visage et ferma le poing, imitant son frère aîné. Comme il hésitait à enflammer légèrement son cosmos, une voix le fit sursauter :

-C'est donc là que tu te cachais Deuteros ?

Il se retourna et sourit derrière son lourd masque de fer : un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds s'avançait vers lui de son allure souple et féérique. Ses cheveux formant une longue couronne d'or flamboyant derrière lui, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Un ange.

Deuteros croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard toujours tourné vers l'arène. Il dit, philosophe :

-Je ne me cache pas.

-Pourtant on dirait.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus sursauta et manqua de tomber de la branche sur laquelle il s'était installé :

-Arg !

Il tourna la tête : assis en position du lotus, l'ange méditait et flottait tranquillement à 4 mètres du sol. Deuteros fit mine de s'énerver, faussement en colère :

-Mais tu veux me tuer ma parole !

Un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, l'ange répondit d'une voix douce :

-Si j'avais voulu te tuer ce serait fait depuis longtemps.

Deuteros souffla, faussement dédaigneux :

-Tu n'en serais pas capable !

L'ange souriait toujours et il changea de sujet :

-C'est donc d'ici que tu espionne l'entraînement de ton frère…

Deuteros se redressa et gronda, rageur :

-Je n'espionne pas ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Asmita !

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux toujours fermés :

-Navré de te frustrer dans ton mensonge mais c'est ce que tu fais.

Deuteros fronça les sourcils, contenant sa rage avec peine et Asmita termina durement :

-C'est la stricte vérité et tu dois l'entendre.

Deuteros se tourna vers son ami et leva un bras. Le futur Chevalier de la Vierge retint un glapissement surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva collé contre le corps musclé de Deuteros. Le cadet des Gémeaux sourit (ce qui était stupide vu que son masque le dissimulait aux yeux de tous) et enfouit son visage dans la longue chevelure d'or d'Asmita, inspirant à plein nez sa douce odeur de lotus :

-La seule vérité que j'accepte, c'est celle que tu me dicte.

Malgré sa maîtrise parfaite de ses émotions, Asmita ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Deuteros le sentit se détendre petit à petit entre ses bras. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus soupira d'aise : il n'y avait qu'Asmita pour l'apaiser de la sorte… Et il n'y avait que Deuteros pour rassurer le futur chevalier de la Vierge sur ses inquiétudes.

Ils se complétaient parfaitement et s'aimaient à la folie.

Simplement.

$s$s$s$s$

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsque, après un entraînement, Asmita s'était rendu à la rivière pour se désaltérer. En se penchant sur l'eau, il avait sentit le cosmos de Deuteros dissimulé dans les buissons de l'autre côté de la rivière. Le petit garçon s'était levé et, sentant de la détresse dans ce cosmos agressif, il s'était avancé, ses pieds flottant à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau.

Asmita avait écarté les buissons d'épines et s'était avancé à 4 pattes, se souciant peu de tâcher sa belle tunique ou de s'égratigner les bras (de toute façon, les ronces s'écartaient sur son passage !) Enfin, il s'était retrouvé face à une silhouette qui se débattait pour reculer et avait chuchoté :

-Pourquoi te caches-tu ?

Deuteros avait grogné et Asmita avait sourit :

-Ah ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un petit chaton coincé dans les ronces !

Il avait avancé sa main droite et les ronces s'étaient éloignées du corps griffé de Deuteros. Ebahi, le garçon avait tenté de s'enfuir mais le visage si doux d'Asmita l'avait retenu :

-Comment t'es-tu retrouvé coincé là-dedans ?

Avait demandé l'enfant blond. Comme Deuteros ne répondait pas, Asmita avait projeté son cosmos vers lui et avait doucement pénétré dans son esprit :

*Peur. Haine. Colère. Numéro deux. Second. Ombre. Mauvaise étoile. Démon.*

Asmita sursauta devant tant d'émotions et de mots mêlés en une valse étourdissante de détresse. Le petit garçon blond avait chuchoté :

-Tu es… le frère d'Aspros ?

Deuteros avait grogné :

-Non ! Je suis juste un démon. Son ombre.

Asmita avait froncé les sourcils et posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule de celui qui allait devenir son meilleur ami (et même plus) :

-Hm… Je ne sens pas d'ombre en toi pourtant… Juste beaucoup de détresse.

Comme Deuteros avait sursauté, Asmita avait fini en souriant :

-Tu as besoin d'un guide Deuteros. Et je serais ravi d'être le berger qui te ramènerait vers la Lumière…

Le jeune garçon avait senti une vague d'apaisement et de soulagement déferler dans son cœur et il avait demandé, la voix rauque sous l'effet de l'émotion :

-Qui es-tu ?

Sourire :

-Je suis Asmita de la Vierge, et je suis désormais ton guide.

Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Asmita rejoignait Deuteros chaque soir pour lui parler, l'écouter, regarder les étoiles… Après ces rencontres secrètes, le cadet des Gémeaux se sentait plus… Apaisé.  
Et Asmita se sentait rassuré par la présence si forte et chaleureuse de Deuteros.

Plus le temps passait, plus Deuteros sentait grandir en lui un sentiment étrange qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant… Il détestait voir Asmita abordé par Dohko, Shion ou encore Sisyphe. Il serrait le poing et devait se retenir d'envoyer une « Galaxian Explosion » dans la tronche de ces envahisseurs de pacotille ! Asmita était à lui et il était à Asmita ! Pour qui se prenaient-ils donc ?!

Non mais !

Le soir même, il fit part de sa colère à son ami. Asmita s'était contenté de répondre laconiquement :

-La jalousie est un vilain défaut Deuteros.

Le cadet des Gémeaux s'était offusqué : Jaloux ?! Lui ?! Il était juste… Juste… Asmita avait levé la tête vers le ciel étoilé et Deuteros avait déglutit : Asmita était si beau, si majestueux, si fier, si intelligent, si…

Lumineux.

Et lui ? Qu'avait-il à lui offrir ? Sa peine ? Sa colère ? Sa déchéance ?

Son ombre ?

Le futur chevalier de la Vierge avait sursauté et s'était tourné vers son ami avant de baisser ses yeux clos : Deuteros avait posé une main bronzée, chaude, rassurante et possessive sur la sienne, frêle et blanche.

Asmita avait levé un regard interrogateur vers son ami. Ami qui avait levé les yeux vers le ciel à son tour avant de souffler :

-La nuit est vraiment magnifique.

Asmita s'était senti rougir mais il n'avait pas dégagé sa main : ce contact était loin d'être désagréable après tout. :

-Oui… Superbe… Dommage que je ne puisse pas les voir…

Deuteros s'était tourné vers lui :

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Haha ! (rit doucement le futur Chevalier du 6ème) Comment pourrais-tu me montrer les étoiles Deuteros ? Je suis aveugle je te rappelle et…

Asmita s'était tut lorsque des lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Il avait frissonné et s'était tourné d'un bond vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus, sans pour autant dégager sa main :

-Deu…

Deuteros avait ajusté le masque qu'il avait ôté pour quelques secondes avant de sourire:

-Tu les vois maintenant ?

Asmita avait hésité, se concentrant sur le flot d'émotions qui se déversaient en lui : doute, hésitation, gêne, peur, joie, surprise,… Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds avait rougit violemment avant de souffler :

-Je… ne les vois pas…

-Oh…

Murmura Deuteros, légèrement rouge lui aussi. Il avait pensé qu'Asmita comprendrait la métaphore et donc les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui mais… Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus essaya de dégager sa main mais Asmita l'en empêcha. Il sourit :

-Je les sens.

-Ah !

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, formant un contraste saisissant entre la pâleur de porcelaine du futur gardien du 6ème temple et la peau hâlée de Deuteros. Ils n'avaient rien dit de plus.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Deuteros aimait Asmita et Asmita aimait Deuteros.

Qu'y avait-il à dire de plus ?

$s$s$s$s$

Deuteros jeta un doux regard au jeune homme assoupi contre lui. La respiration calme et paisible d'Asmita le rassurait indéniablement. Le cadet des Gémeaux se pencha et effleura les lèvres du jeune homme avec les siennes. Asmita seul avait le droit de voir son visage… Et même endormi, Deuteros savait que son amant veillait sur lui.

Asmita sourit dans son sommeil et se blottit d'avantage contre Deuteros qui leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé en souriant : tout deux avaient trouvés le complément parfait…

Asmita appartenait à Deuteros et Deuteros appartenait à Asmita.

Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.


End file.
